Shared Hearts
by SableJasper
Summary: Slash fic! Harry is in his 7th year and starts feeling an odd connection to a couple of unexpected people! Please give it a try! R&R...Will be SS/HP/DM...Rated for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First uploaded fic please feel free to critique! I hope you like it! This is sooooo definately un-beta'd so forgive the mistakes and grammar! . Whew! This is more work than I thought...Anywhos! Enjoy...**

* * *

** Shared Hearts**

'Thump-thump' 'Thump-thump'

Harry was sure that he could hear two hearts beating. How he knew they were heartbeats he wasn't sure. That's just what they were. How he knew they were two different heartbeats, was because the first one always made him feel safe while the second made him feel protective.

'Thump-thump' 'Thump-thump'

He casually glanced around. No one else seemed to hear anything out of the ordinary.

'Thump-thump' 'Thump-thump'

It was like one was chasing the other, but both were calm and steady. He felt his own heartbeat chasing them quietly in his chest.

He looked to his right at Draco Malfoy who was cutting up a ginger root for their potion. Just this last summer the Malfoy's had joined the Order as spies during the summer. Harry wasn't sure what had made them switch sides, but he did believe them. They, like Snape, were still _not_ Harry's friends. But also, like him and Snape, they had come to a truce of sorts. They didn't get into fights, didn't call each other names, actually they barely even talked to each other unless they had to. It was their last year and they were going to put aside their differences at least until they graduated and defeated the Evil Snake Bastard.

'Thump-thump' 'Thump-thump'

It was only there first day back at school, he looked up at Snape who was at his desk a couple of feet in front of their desk. He looked like he was getting very annoyed with something. Harry quickly looked back at the potion in front of him and continued to stir it. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day back. Especially with Snape. He liked the quiet truce they had. It made him think better of the man. He looked at his book, time to add the ginger root. He looked back over at Draco who just picked up the root and added it to the potion while Harry stirred it in. Next they had to…

'Thump-thump' 'Thump-thump'

He continued to hear the beats throughout class and then the rest of the day. Strangely enough the noise didn't get on his nerves. It was actually comforting to him. At one point both heartbeats had started to beat frantically in his head. Harry instantly knew what to do. He thought calming thoughts to them to slow them down. He couldn't exactly remember what he thought at it but it had worked. The heartbeats went back to beating normally and Harry sighed in relief. He knew he must protect and take care of the hearts. They were his. He might not know who's chest they beat in but they _were_ his.

He didn't tell Hermione or Ron about them. He knew they would probably think it had something to do with Voldemort and go running to Dumbledore. He was positive it wasn't Voldemort so he wasn't going to worry anyone with it.

After Transfiguration (his last class) he walked with Ron and Hermione into the Gryffindor common room. They had barely made it passed the portrait when Ginny came running up to them.

"Hey you guys! Did you hear what happened in Sixth year Potions this morning?" When they shook they're heads she continued as they sat on the couch near the fireplace. "Snape actually smiled." The three on the couch gave her a disbelieving look. "Yeah I know, we all couldn't believe it either. But really, he had been extra broody and kept clutching his left arm at random moments." She gave them a pointed stare. They all knew what that meant. "It looked like he was going to rip his own arm off when all the sudden he let his arm go and…smiled. It was crazy! Then he just sat at his desk and well did nothing for the rest of the period." She continued talking but Harry was no longer listening.

He was thinking about how he had calmed down one of the heart beats around the time the Sixth year Gryffindor's had potions. 'It couldn't be Snape's heartbeat I'm hearing, can it? And what about the other heartbeat? They had both went crazy at the same time…' he thought as he listened to the still beating hearts in his head. He shook his head. Hermione gave him a strange look. He just smiled at her and took out his books from his bag. 'Well I guess we'll have to test it out on wednesday during Potions.' Harry decided quietly and got to work on his homework. It was only the first day and already they had piled it on. How he was going to keep sane this year he had no idea.

Harry woke with a start. His scar was burning and it felt like he was having a heart attack. He listened for the heartbeats. Both of them were going crazy. He tried to calm down but his scar was starting to feel like it would rip open at any moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the vision hit him.

_Voldemort was sitting on a throne in what looked like a very large sitting room. There were about 20 people standing around the room facing him and the three kneeling men before him. _

_He looked at those three men now. He must find out if they were in fact spies. They were some of his best men, he would not just kill them unless he had to. But his most reliable women had come forth and told him that these three had allied themselves to that old meddler Dumbledore. _

_He would have to believe both Narcissa and Bellatrix until he could torture the truth out of the men. He had already been wary of Severus for a while now but to lose him and both of the Malfoy men over a hunch would definitely put a halt to some of his plans. He must get the truth out of them._

"_I want the truth now! Are you spies for that old bastard?!" He pointed his wand at the youngest and newest Death Eater of the men. Dracos face was suddenly ghostly pale. He cast a quick crucio at the boy to give him incentive to tell the truth. "Tell me _now_ Draco! Are you?" The boy paused. "Well? Answer me!" He sent another quick crucio at the boy. 'He was new so he would be easiest to break. He will tell the truth to stop such pain,' Voldemort thought to himself._

_Harry felt one of the already pounding hearts feel like it was going to burst. He knew at that moment that it was Draco's. He didn't think twice as he set all of his will towards slowing the heart. It slowed to a normal pace. He then threw calming thoughts towards him. He wasn't sure they would get through but he had to try. Harry knew just what would please and convince Voldemort of the men's loyalty. He guided Draco with his mind. He just hoped Draco would listen to the voice in his head. _

_Through Voldemort's eyes he saw Draco's eyes change from pained to determined._

_With Harry's voice telling him what to do Draco crawled forward to take the hem of Voldemort's robes. Harry sighed in relief. It was working. Harry continued to guide him. Draco to leaned down and kissed the hem. Then looked up at Voldemort with absolute worship in his eyes. Harry felt Voldemort's feeling of pleasure at the look. Harry put the words to say in Draco's head. Draco didn't even hesitate._

"_We would never leave your side for that old piece of shit. You are the one who will lead this world to absolute purity and we will do whatever you ask of us to make it happen." He made Draco look up with absolute sincerity in his eyes. "We would die before we would ever _think_ to betray you." Draco finished with another kiss to Voldemort's hem. Then started to turn to go back to his original place between the two older men when Voldemort grabbed his face in his wandless hand. _

_Harry felt anger wash over him. He could feel the pleasure that Voldemort got at touching Draco. He tried to calm down, he didn't know if Draco would be able to feel his anger and he did not want to test it right now. He tried to focus on what Voldemort was saying rather than the hand that was now stroking Draco's cheek, but it was fading out. _

"_You have proved my sources quite wrong…"_

Harry came back to himself in his bed in the dormitory. He was gasping for breath. He also felt as if he would pass out at any moment. But that was not an option. He removed the silencing charms from his bed with a wave of his hand and looked at his bedside clock. 1:00 in the morning. He listened for the heartbeats to make sure they were still there. He sighed in relief. The were both calm and steady. It wasn't enough. He had to go and see them. He knew who the heartbeats belonged to. Even knowing they belonged to people he _knew_ did not like him, he had to see them with his own eyes. He had to make sure they were safe and whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Okiee Doki...I got a total of 2 reviews!...Sigh...well I guess I can't dwell on it...But I hope to see more for this chapter even to tell me it sucks!!!!! Please! and Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own the plot...Thats it...

Harry quickly got out of his bed and slipped on his shoes. He then grabbed his invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room. He slid the cloak on as he crossed the dark and empty common room slipped through the portrait and closed it silently behind him.

He made his way to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco and Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. They both didn't speak as they cast a disillusionment charm on themselves and headed towards the school, then the dungeons, silently. Severus' room automatically dispelled their disillusionment charm. Lucius had had to stay behind to listen to Voldemort's latest plan. Meaning he would be along shortly.

Draco immediately went to the bathroom to wash his face or perhaps even scrub it off entirely. Even after scrubbing his face red he could still feel the evil bastard's oily touch. He gave up and went to the kitchen where he could hear Severus moving around. He sat on a stool at the bar in the kitchen. He watched Severus make tea silently, as his mind went back to what had happened only a few minutes before. He was sure he had felt someone helping him lie to the Dark Lord. The voice told him what to say. He knew that whoever it was, was trying to help him, them. The voice had been trying to help them.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening and his father walking in.

Lucius didn't think twice as he walked straight up to Draco and hugged him. (Mother Hen much...hehe)

"How the Hell did you pull that off? I thought for sure that he was going to- you were-" Lucius cut himself off to let go of his son and look at him. He shook his head. "I would never have been able to pull that off," he looked at Severus, "would you?"

Severus shook his head. He had also been amazed that Draco had pulled off such a lie as the one he gave the Dark Lord. He looked at Draco. "Where did you come up with all of that?"

Draco shook his head as well and told them both the truth. "I'm not sure. One second I thought I would rather tell the truth and die than suffer that curse again when all the sudden I could think clearly. Actually," he looked at both men in turn knowing they would think he was nuts but continued anyways, "I had felt it earlier when I was summoned. One second I thought I was going to black out from the pain of the summons, next...I don't know how to explain it...it was like someone was literally _willing_ me to calm down...and I did. My body instantly responded. The pain went away and I felt cool and collected." He was interrupted by Severus.

"The same happened to me as well. During one of my classes. I think I scared the students because the thoughts were so refreshing that I smiled." Both Lucius and Draco's eyebrows shot up at this confession. Even they had _rarely_ seen Severus Snape smile. He didn't scowl around them like he did everyone else but he just was not a smiley person.

"I most definitely did not feel any of that." Lucius said as he looked between his son and his best friend with an almost put out expression on his face. "I wonder who-" He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. All three men looked at each other. "Maybe Dumbledore?" Draco whispered quietly.

Severus shook his head sneering quietly. "He would have fire called or just popped out of the fireplace." They all looked at the door again. There was another soft knock.

Severus got out his wand and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

The three men were not expecting the reply that was whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Harry Potter, Sir, please let me in."

All three men were incredibly curious. What was Harry Potter doing outside Severus' rooms at this time of night?

Severus, holding his wand to his side, opened the door. They heard what sounded like a sigh of relief but there was no one there. They all jumped when they heard Harry's still quiet voice inside the room. "You can close the door now."

They all wondered how Harry was still invisible as Severus closed the door. They didn't have to wait long for the answer however, because Harry quickly cast aside his invisibility cloak and looked Severus up and down. Severus' question died in his throat Harry's look of worry quickly changed to relieved. Seeing that nothing was visibly wrong with him and knowing from the feel of the first heartbeat in his head that he seemed okay otherwise, he nodded, and headed towards the other side of the room the concern back in full force when his eyes landed on Draco.

He made his way towards Draco with concern in his eyes. Draco was so startled by the look of concern that he didn't react until Harry was right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He made to touch Draco's face with his hand but stopped mid motion. The heartbeat had sped up in what Harry thought might be fear. He didn't want to scare Draco. He couldn't help the anger that rushed through his body. He knew it showed on his face but how dare that piece of shit touch Draco like that!

They all seen the movement and could see the anger on Harry Potter's face. It shocked them once more into a continued silence.

"Are you okay Draco?" Harry's repeated his question louder and a little more desperate. No one seemed to notice Harry use the other teen's given name. The longer Draco didn't say anything the more anxious he got.

Draco found his voice, albeit a bit shaky. "Yes, I'm fine," at Harry's look he added truthfully, "a bit shaken up but I am fine." He didn't know why but he knew Harry deserved the truth.

Harry felt relief wash over him followed by a fresh wave of anger he couldn't hold back. He growled, "If that fucker places his hands on either of you again," he looked quickly from Draco to Severus and back to make a point, "I will rip out his bloody fucking heart and shove it down Peter Pettigrew's traitorous little throat!" He realized his voice had grown in volume.

The men in the room were again shocked into silence. They were all thinking along the same lines of 'What is wrong with Harry Potter?' to 'Never knew he was so...Slytherin...'.

Harry, meanwhile, was trying to calm himself down before he could do something really stupid, like start breaking things. He took a calming breath and looked around the room to trying to clear his mind. His eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy who he hadn't even realized was in the room. Some of the anger made a come back. He pointed a finger at Lucius whose eyes grew slightly wider not knowing what was coming.

Harry didn't even get a word out as Albus Dumbledore came walking into the room through the fireplace. Harry dropped his accusing finger to look at the old wizard. "Ah, you're all here. Good." Dumbledore paused when he noticed Harry in the room as well. He got a curious look in his forever twinkling eyes. "Harry, my boy, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore right in the eye and felt his anger rise at the old man's damnable twinkling eyes. He glared at the old man. "Don't you dare twinkle at me old man!" Every man's eyebrow's in the room shot up at this. Harry Potter was yelling at Albus Dumbledore. "Answer me this," Harry's voice dropped dangerously low, "when you took the Malfoy's as spies for us did they take veritaserum?" Lucius and Draco Malfoy looked like they were going to say something in their own defence but Harry stopped them with a look. He looked back at Dumbledore for the answer. Dumbledore looked slightly bewildered by the question but answered the very upset young man.

"Yes, they took veritaserum before the entire Order. They pledged themselves to the Order and you, actually." Dumbledore hoped his answer would calm Harry. It did, slightly.

Harry started to pace the room. The men could only watch as Harry's face went from angry to contemplative. They didn't say anything for fear of bringing back the anger. They didn't have to wait long for Harry to speak.

Harry stopped in front Dumbledore and looked at him intently. "All three Malfoy's were there?" That made everyone in the room pause. Narcissa Malfoy had been in France visiting relatives that week.

Dumbledore shook his head at Harry and answered. "No Narcissa Malfoy was away that week. Lucius and Draco both vouched for her though. Why Harry what has happened." The other three men in the room gasped in realization of what Harry was getting at. Draco quickly tried to deny it.

"No, my mother would never give us up like that! She wouldn't!" Draco looked at his father for support. His father was looking at Harry with a sad expression. Draco looked back and forth between them before he too realized that all the men in the room were looking at Harry. They all wanted to know why he had brought this up.

Harry turned to look at Draco regretfully before turning back to Dumbledore. "I had a vision," both Dumbledore and Severus nodded in understanding, Harry continued, "I was at the meeting tonight."

Both the Malfoy's were confused. How could Potter have been there?

"He was questioning them on their loyalty to him, all because Narcissa and Bellatrix had told him that they had switched sides," he said vehemently and looked at Dumbledore with another glare. "How could you, all knowing, all powerful wizard, let the family of someone vouch for something so important?!" He seen the look of anger at his words on the faces of said family. Before they could say anything he held up a hand and spoke to them with sadness lacing his words. He knew how hard this must be for them to understand. "No offense to either of you, but being so close to the person will cloud your judgement about that person." He looked back at Dumbledore. He was starting to get tired. "You should have taken better care old man you almost lost three lives tonight for one careless mistake." He needed to go sleep if he was ever going to get up tomorrow, or ever. He sighed and walked to pick up his cloak. He continued to the door in silence and put his hand on the doorknob. He was angry at Dumbledore, but he had to apologize for his name calling earlier. If he hadn't been so tired he would have left out the details but with sleep tugging on his mind he didn't hold back. He turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I made Draco call you an old piece of shit earlier, I didn't mean it." With that he slipped on his cloak and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He barely registered the trek back to Gryffindor tower (a silent 'Snuff-a-luff-acus' to the portrait) then to his bed after stuffing his cloak in his trunk. He glanced at the clock as he laid down. 3:00 in the morning. 'What a way to start the year,' he thought as blackness took him.

* * *

Okay! Chapter two done! Let me know what you think! I only have one more chapter actually done...I'm going to have to start using my brain here in a few days I guess...lol Anywos hope you like it! Have a good one! -Jasper 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been** _**forever **_**since I've posted! Life happened lol I hope you like this very short chapter. I have a whole sentence written for the next one...but i promise I will work on it!**

Disclaimer: I own the plot...Thats it...

The men watched silently as Harry Potter picked up his cloak and walked to the door of Severus' quarters. He turned around and looked at Dumbledore. He looked tired and older than his seventeen years. "I'm sorry I made Draco call you an old piece of shit earlier, I didn't mean it." With that he slipped on his cloak and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Three pairs of eyes grew wide in realization at the exact same moment. Draco spoke first. "It was Harry, it's him who…helped me deter the Dark Lord tonight." He looked at Severus. "He's the one who told me to keep calm tonight and earlier today when I was being summoned."

Dumbledore just looked at the three men in confusion. "What did Harry do?" But the question fell on deaf ears. They were all too shocked by this new revelation.

Severus thought back to when he had been summoned.

He had been feeling the ache in his left arm all morning but that was normal before he was summoned. He just hoped that it would stay an ache until classes were over. His hopes were not realized though. During Sixth year potions his mark had felt as if it was eating him alive from the wrist up. He was about to release the students' to study hall when all of the sudden cool and calming thoughts had entered his mind. The mind and quiet voice in his head had felt slightly familiar but he couldn't place it. He didn't really care either, the pain in his arm was subsiding into a very dull ache. It was so nice to not be in pain at that moment that he had smiled. As soon as he heard the gasps around the room the smile quickly dissolved. He had barely been able to focus on classes the rest of the day.

"-true Severus?

Severus looked at Dumbledore ,who it seemed, had been talking to him for a while now. Severus shook his head slightly to clear it. "What was that Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed tiredly and repeated his question. "Lucius has told me about what had occurred tonight. He has told me that Harry had somehow told Draco what to do and say at the meeting when you were in trouble of being found out, is this true Severus?"

Severus just nodded.

"He also mentioned that both you and Draco think that he might have helped you earlier as well when being summoned?" Severus nodded again. "Well, I think we should definitely talk to Harry tomorrow to see how this has all come to happen." He looked around the room. Draco was practically falling off the chair in exhaustion, Lucius was looking at his son then Severus thoughtfully, while Severus looked slightly shell-shocked. He smiled at the men. "I think we will all continue this discussion tomorrow in my office at 7:00 in the evening, I think." He turned to smile at Draco. "Off to bed with you, my boy, if you don't feel up to classes tomorrow just let Severus know and get some rest."

Draco didn't argue. He slipped off of the stool and went to the door. He yawned. "G'night Father, Severus, Headmaster." With that he slipped out and headed to his own private rooms.

Dumbledore turned to the older Malfoy. "Now, Lucius, if you like you may stay in one of the rooms here, you know where they are located. Whatever you decide, I would like you in my office by 6:00 tomorrow evening." Dumbledore turned to the fireplace. He turned back to the men in the room. "Get some sleep my boy's, you look like you need it. See you both tonight." With that he disappeared back into his office.

The two remaining men looked at each other and giving the other a nod they said their goodnights went to their beds to pass out.

* * *

Harry was being shaken into wakefulness by rough hands. He pushed them away. He was so tired.

"OI! WAKE UP!" Harry shot up in his bed when someone shouted right in his ear.

"Bloody hell, Ron! You didn't have to yell in my ear!" Harry thought about punching his best friend in the face. That was until he seen it was very bright inside the room…He looked at his bedside clock. "Shit!" It was almost 8:30. He jumped out of bed and started throwing on clothes while yelling at Ron.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner! We have to be to Care of Magical Creatures in 10 minutes!" Harry threw on his shoes grabbed his wand and bag then started for the door with Ron right on his heels.

"I've been trying for 30 minutes to wake you up! That wasn't even the first time I yelled in your ear! It was the tenth!" They didn't yell at each other anymore until they were leaving the entrance hall. When they got outside Harry glanced at his watch, they had 3 minutes to get to Hagrid's hut. They wouldn't be rushing so much if Hagrid was actually teaching the class today but Dumbledore had mentioned at the feast that he had some form of giant's measles. So, it was a mystery professor and they didn't want to get on their bad side. They got to the group of Seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's with only seconds to spare. Most of the Slytherin's were laughing at them as Harry and Ron were bent over trying to catch their breath.

"Good Morning Class!" Harry looked up quickly at the familiar voice. Remus Lupin was standing just outside of Hagrid's hut looking at the class with a somewhat strained smile.

All around there was a surprised "Professor Lupin!" Professor Lupin's smile got a little better. Harry looked at the Slytherin's to see what they thought of the substitute Professor. To his surprise some of them were smiling while the others looked as if they could care less.

The thing Harry realized though, as he looked at the Slytherin's, was that Draco Malfoy wasn't there. He had completely forgotten about last night in his haste to get to class. He listened for the heartbeats in his head that had been just background noise until just now. Steady and calm he sighed in relief. He noticed Blaise Zabini looking at him oddly and quickly looked away from the Slytherin's. He looked at Lupin who was in the midst explaining what they were going to be learning about today and tried to focus.

* * *

"Harry, if you could stay back for a moment…" Remus called as class let out.

Harry nodded and turned to his best friends. "Go on I'll catch up." They nodded and walked ahead. Harry turned to Lupin with a smile.

"That was an awesome class! It's good to have you back." Harry grinned and patted the greying man on the back. "So what's up?"

"Thank you, I actually like this position better than the DADA position. Less chance of getting eaten."

The teen smirked. "Thought you'd turn the tables on the rest of the world, huh? Although I really don't think that those flitterbulls would be very tasty…," he nodded his head in the general direction of the winged, and very hairy creatures they had been learning about in class today. They both shuddered, they were standing a good 20 ft. away and could still smell them.

"Haha…very funny." Harry snorted. Remus smiled, he really didn't get to talk with the boy enough. He looked like he was doing well though. "I was told to tell you to go to the Headmasters office at 7:00 tonight. He needs to speak to you."

Harry's smile slipped into a tight frown. "I bet he does…" he sighed, "I really should speak to him as well though. Maybe he'll know what's going on."

At that Remus frowned. "Is everything all right Harry? You know you can always come to me or Sirius if you have anything bothering you."

Harry gave a reassuring smile to one of his father figures. "I know. If Dumbledore doesn't know I will come to you to help me figure it out," Harry looked behind him as he heard voices approaching. The next class was coming up. '_Crap, I'll have to run if I want to make it to Transfiguration's next,' _he thought. He looked at Remus. "I've got to run. I'll see ya later!" Harry waved and headed through the throng of student headed in the other direction towards the castle.


End file.
